Restoration (Skyrim)
Restoration is a magic-based skill in and is one of the six skills that falls under The Mage archetype. In-game, it is described as: involving control over life forces. This skill makes it easier to cast spells like Healing, Turn Undead, and magical wards. Skill experience is gained by healing when injured and blocking damage with protective wards. Casting healing spells while at full health, or using wards without taking damage, does not raise the Restoration skill. Because health is a vital attribute, the Restoration skill benefits a wide variety of character types; a wide variety of characters find themselves utilizing these spells to supplement combat prowess. In fact, it is quite unlikely for a character not to use some sort of healing spell sooner or later. Every new adventurer starts with knowledge of the basic Healing spell. Additional restoration spells are learned from Spell Tomes found in dungeons or purchased from vendors. Books The following books increase the Restoration Skill by one level the first time they are read: *2920, Rain's Hand, v4 *Mystery of Princess Talara, v2 *Racial Phylogeny *The Exodus *Withershins Oghma Infinium - can also increase Restoration skill by choosing the Path of Magic. This is the only book that will increase a skill by more than one point. Quests The following miscellaneous quests increase the restoration skill: *Find Pantea's Flute - In addition to restoration, this quest also raises all skills under The Mage skill set by one. Spells The following is a complete list of Restoration spells: Master spells can't be purchased initially. To unlock Master Restoration spells, the Restoration Ritual Spell quest must be completed upon reaching level 90 Restoration. Perks The following are the perks that become available for selection as the skill is leveled up Note: Necromage's vague description is actually 25% more effective. The effects against undead will even count on the caster that is a vampire. Spells cast on oneself and buffs gained from items will be 25% more effective. Training Trainers Trainers increase the Restoration skill for a fee. They are listed by proficiency. *Keeper Carcette (Expert): Hall of the Vigilant, south of Dawnstar and north west of Fort Dunstad (dead as of Dawnguard) *Colette Marence (Expert): The College of Winterhold *Danica Pure-Spring (Master): Temple of Kynareth, after completion of The Blessings of Nature. *Florentius Baenius (Master): Fort Dawnguard after completion of Bolstering The Ranks for the Dawnguard. (Dawnguard expansion only.) Leveling techniques being dual cast.]] *The wind barrier at High Hrothgar causes continuous damage. Casting healing spells while taking damage from the wind is an efficient way to power level Restoration. It is possible to go there very early in the game, indeed after being summoned by the Greybeards. Apparel that improves magicka regeneration is useful for this. Fast healing should be used for this technique, mainly because magicka does not regenerate while casting spells, which makes using Healing inefficient. Similarly any trap in a dungeon which resets can be used to incur easy, manageable damage. The best choices are continuous flame traps. Remove fire protection items as needed but dont let yourself get killed in the process. Before beginning, quicksaving is recommended. Finding an easy to access peak and falling is a riskier alternative. If you are lucky you'll just barely die and be able to cast multiple healing spells while jogging back up to fall again. This will take practice to find the right place for safe damage, and remember falling strength can be affected by some armor feats. A good place to do this is the tower in fort Hraggstad, which is required to go to anyway in the Joining the Legion quest. For most characters the fall will almost kill them but they will live and it is a quick jog to the top. *The spell Circle of Protection may be cast anywhere and is understood to be a reasonable method of increasing the skill while traveling and conducting miscellaneous errands. *Enchanting four different items (head, chest, ring, necklace) so that each item reduces the magicka cost of restoration by 25% can reduce the total magicka cost of casting by 100%, allowing for restoration spells to be cast at no cost and more effective leveling. *Repeatedly casting Turn Undead spells on Undead can increase restoration. Additionally, with sufficient expertise in the Conjuration school of magic, corpses can be reanimated for levelling purposes. *Casting Equilibrium and Healing simultaneously raises Restoration but will not raise Alteration. This technique should be used with care since eventually equilibrium will sap more Health than healing can counteract. *While equipped with a good shield and healing spell, fighting a low-level warrior without a follower, blocking the foe's blows, and healing as needed during the fight is effective for levelling both block and restoration.. * Since Death Hounds can be recruited as followers during or after Dawnguard, and they are undead, Necromantic Healing or Turn Undead can be used on them continuously, and they will not flee. Necromantic Healing will only raise your skill if you're actually restoring health points to the Death Hound. Usefulness *Necromage affects those infected with vampirism. The game tags vampires as undead, making all spells/effects/buffs cast on oneself have greater effect. Only armor and jewelry enchantments are affected, not penalties, spells cast on self, or weapon enchantments. This means, for example: **Enchanted equipment stats will improve somewhat. 100% magicka regeneration can become 125%. This also allows crafting to be improved considerably, as any fortify alchemy or smithing gear will gain a 25% bonus, which in turn can apply to the creation of other fortify potions, such as enchanting elixirs. **Shouts last longer, and cool-down is improved. **Dead Thrall can be cast on undead past the level 40 cap. **Conjuration summons will last longer. **A negative effect is that weakness to fire increases by 25%. It is wise to offset this with resist magic or fire enchantments even more than already if choosing to play a vampire with Necromage. The Dunmer fire resistance perk will improve and allow vampires to offset the increased weakness naturally. *Casting the Guardian Circle spell and standing inside its area of effect can be used to create a magicka-regenerating pool in synergy with the Atronach Stone or the Alteration "Atronach" perk. Trivia *Colette Marence, the Restoration trainer at the College of Winterhold, believes that restoration magic is looked down upon by the college. It is unclear if her belief is justified, or simply part of her paranoia. **Even though she believes this, other mages within the college use wards (which are Restoration spells) in combat. **This is possibly an allusion to the Mages Guild of Oblivion, where the large sigil or seal of the Mages Guild on the floor of each Guild hall had the first three letters in Daedric runes of each of the schools of magic, with the exception of restoration. Curiously, Mysticism has been dropped entirely as a skill and a school of magic, in contrast to the seal in question. Appearances * fr:Restauration pl:Przywracanie Category:Skyrim: Skills Restoration Category:Skyrim: Restoration